<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Eve Melt Down by NiteStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504272">New Years Eve Melt Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm'>NiteStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Malec, Good Asmodeus, Good But Annoying Father Asmodeus, Good Grandfather Asmodeus, Good Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Malec Fluff, Parenthoodlightwood-bane, malec family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lightwood-Bane Family Collection Fictional Drabble So Please Forget Ignore All Your Knowledge Of Time Zone’s, Except For . . . Portal Lag 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Eve Melt Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*New Years Eve Melt Down</p>
<p>A Lightwood-Bane Family Collection Fictional Drabble So Please Forget Ignore All Your Knowledge Of Time Zone’s, Except For . . . Portal Lag 😊</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Magnus has a splendid idea for New Years, they’ll portal around the world to witness each culture’s new year’s celebration. Alec fully on board that it will be very educational for their son’s.</p>
<p>Maryse tries to delicately warn Malec how the many time zones may affect their three and six-year-old sons.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Magnus tries to ignore the rolling of two of his family’s eyes; Maximum is totally his Daddy’s Son, as they step out of the fourth portal onto a balcony, again dressed in the country’s official clothes.</p>
<p>Alec fully agreeing with their whinny three-year-old in his arms that he doesn’t like when Papa changes his clothes either.</p>
<p>Fifth portal Rafael not liking the cultures spicy food and having a full blown six-year-old melt down when finding out the country doesn’t have chicken nuggets.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Back at HOME his Exceptional but Whinny family tucked into their own beds peacefully sleeping, Magnus steps out onto the balcony as the New York sky lights up in celebration.</p>
<p>“My Precious Boy . . . you tried.” Asmodeus softly says presenting a glass of champagne into his son’s hand.</p>
<p>“Now is time to bring Your Family Home . . . where they belong.” Asmodeus</p>
<p>“Church and Chairman on any given night give a true light show of their royal dominance in Edom’s skies. That the children will enjoy.” Asmodeus</p>
<p>“Not this fake stupidity mundane world.” Asmodeus growls snapping his fingers and New York’s pitfull new year’s firework fizzles out.</p>
<p>“Father!” Magnus agitatedly yells out looking directly into matching cat eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Asmodeus agitatedly huffs clicking his fingers again, and the fireworks again fully brighten the sky.</p>
<p>“I know you and Alexander want your family to experience life . . . understand many worlds.” Asmodeus sincerely</p>
<p>“But their true world is Edom.” Asmodeus</p>
<p>“One Day . . . You and Alexander will set the Clave on the right path . . . I would prefer that you two did it from your rightfully places as Edom Royalty.” Asmodeus sincerely says handing Magnus a glass of champagne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Church and Chairman are Powerful Dragons that can and do appear as cats when They only want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>